


[VID] We Don't Run

by colls



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: I'm not afraid of burning bridges, 'cause I know they're gonna light my way





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talumin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talumin/gifts).



Song: We Don't Run by Bon Jovi  
password: equinox

[Star Trek (AOS): We Don't Run](https://vimeo.com/208880272) from [colls | swannee](https://vimeo.com/swannee) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also on [YouTube](https://youtu.be/13PsZSZjqxg) / [dreamwidth](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/119002.html) / [tumblr](http://collsssss.tumblr.com/post/160126849127/song-we-dont-run-by-bon-jovi-made-for-2017)


End file.
